The Twins in the Sewerage
by Snoopy.MD
Summary: Um serial-killer; Uma descoberta; Uma tragédia. Booth centric. One-Shot. Pós season 4. Leia e comente.


**The Twins in the Sewerage (Os Gêmeos no Esgoto)**

O Agente especial Seeley Booth e sua parceira Dra. Temperance Brennan penetraram no esgoto à procura dos restos mortais que um mendigo dissera ter visto ao vagar pelo subterrâneo da cidade. Andaram por alguns trechos antes de avistarem a fita amarela e preta que indicava que estavam em uma cena de crime.

O cheiro de carne em decomposição que emanava dos restos carcomidos por ratos invadia-lhes o olfato, fazendo com que Booth fechasse a cara de desgosto, sem, no entanto, afetar Brennan, que não se incomodava com o cheiro.

-Homem, caucasiano, idade entre 14 e 18 anos, parece estar com o pescoço quebrado. – disse Brennan, aproximando-se do corpo.

-O que é aquilo ali? – perguntou Booth, apontando uma lanterna para um canto a poucos metros dali e que estava cheio de caixas mofadas da onde saía algo branco amarelado.

-Eu acho que é um... Braço. – disse, lançando um olhar apreensivo para o agente.

Aproximaram-se do local e confirmaram suas suspeitas. O braço branco amarelado de um esqueleto se estendia para fora do monte de caixas como se pedisse ajuda para sair dali.

Retiraram algumas caixas e constataram que havia, não apenas um, mas quatro esqueletos ali.

-Parece que vocês vão ter trabalho hoje. – disse Booth, antes de trocar um olhar significativo com Brennan.

***

-Descobriu alguma coisa sobre as vítimas, Bones? – perguntou Booth assim que chegou ao laboratório.

-As duas vítimas menores têm cerca de dez anos cada, eles possuem danos nas vértebras cervicais, indicando que a cabeça foi torcida para o lado lentamente, o que levou as vértebras a se deslocarem resultando em uma morte lenta e dolorosa.

-Então os dois morreram do mesmo jeito?

-Sim, com seis meses de diferença. Eles também apresentam micro fraturas no carpo e no tarso. – completou Brennan, indicando os punhos e os tornozelos.

-Alguma idéia do que as causou?

-Ainda não.

-Dra. Brennan? – interrompeu Clark, o assistente. – Eu verifiquei os registros dentários dessas duas vítimas.

-Conseguiu a identidade? – perguntou Booth.

-Sim. E... Os dois são irmãos.

-Irmãos?

-Isso. Jack e Jason Shepard, gêmeos idênticos de dez anos. Jack desapareceu em janeiro do ano passado e Jason em julho. – disse, mostrando uma foto de dois garotos loiros e sorridentes.

Booth olhou entristecido para a foto.

-Vamos Bones, temos que avisar a família.

***

Booth e Brennan encaravam uma mãe em prantos e um pai inconformado que tentava consolá-la.

-Nós sentimos muito por sua perda. – disse Booth com um tom de voz que denotava respeito. – Agora... Havia alguém que pudesse querer machucar os seus filhos?

-Não! Eles eram ótimos garotos, iam bem na escola, tinham muitos amigos, eles até tinham acabado de entrar no time de baseball! – respondeu a mãe, ainda chorando.

-Tem certeza? Não havia ninguém suspeito rondando a sua casa ou os lugares que os dois freqüentavam?

-Não! – respondeu a mãe, mas o pai parecia lembrar-se de algo que acontecera há muito tempo e passara despercebido.

-Tinha um cara no parque, uma semana antes do Jack desaparecer. Ele ficou nos observando por um bom tempo e quando eu fui falar com ele, simplesmente foi embora.

-O senhor se lembra como ele era?

-Ele era normal. Branco, nem alto nem baixo, nem gordo nem magro. Não deu pra ver a cara porque ele usava óculos escuros e um boné do Red Sox, mas ele não tinha barba e parecia jovem.

-Tudo bem, obrigado pela sua colaboração. Aqui está o meu cartão, se vocês se lembrarem de mais alguma coisa, me liguem.

O homem pegou o cartão que Booth estendia.

-Vocês acham que foi esse homem que matou os meus filhos?

-Não vamos tirar conclusões precipitadas, ok?

***

-Você acha que foi o homem no parque? – perguntou Brennan, quando já estavam dentro do carro a caminho do laboratório.

-Eu não sei. – disse Booth, pensativo. Ele odiava casos com crianças, pois sempre o faziam lembrar-se de Parker. _"Se algo acontecesse com Parker..."_, pensava Booth.

***

-Eu analisei os ovos das larvas encontrados na vítima mais recente e descobri que ela está morta há aproximadamente 48 horas. – anunciou Hodgins à Cam e Angela. – O que você está fazendo? – dirigindo-se a Cam.

-Bem, como os registros dentários dessa vítima não deram em nada, - disse Cam apontando para os ovos de larvas que Hodgins segurava, - Eu estou passando seu DNA pelo sistema para ver se eu acho alguma combinação.

-Parece que você conseguiu. – disse Angela, apreensiva, olhando para o monitor onde um rosto muito conhecido deles sorria.

-Oh my God. – disse Cam, olhando a foto no monitor.

Os três se entreolharam num misto de confusão e apreensão.

***

Booth e Brennan entraram na sala onde Clark analisava os ossos das vítimas.

-O que você tem pra nós, Clark? – perguntou Booth.

-Eu estava analisando as micro fraturas que a Dra. Brennan encontrou e cheguei à conclusão de que elas foram causadas pelas vítimas ficarem dependuradas pelos punhos e tornozelos. Mais ou menos assim. – Clark esticou os braços para cima e abriu as pernas para indicar como as vítimas teriam sido dependuradas. – Eles ficaram assim por cerca de 12 horas.

-Eles foram torturados. – concluiu Brennan.

-Eu também verifiquei os registros dentários das outras vítimas, mas só consegui a identidade de duas delas. Jeremy e Lucas Montgomery, gêmeos idênticos de 14 anos. Jeremy desapareceu em março de 2008 e Lucas em setembro de 2008. Eles também apresentam danos nas vértebras cervicais e micro fraturas no carpo e no tarso.

-Nós estamos lidando com um serial killer. – disse Booth.

-Já que não tivemos sorte com os registros dentários da última vítima, eu decidi checar o DNA no sistema. – disse Cam ao entrar, seguida por Hodgins e Angela.

-Encontrou uma combinação? – perguntou Booth.

-Só uma parcial. – respondeu Cam.

-Então vocês encontraram um parente da vítima? – disse Brennan, mais como uma afirmação do que como uma pergunta.

-Ótimo, e quem é? – perguntou Booth.

Cam hesitou um pouco antes de entregar a Booth uma folha com uma foto e alguns dados do lado. Booth olhou para a foto e depois para Cam, como se perguntasse o que aquilo significava.

-A última vítima é seu filho, Seeley. – disse Cam.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para Booth.

-O quê? Isso é uma brincadeira? Só pode ser uma brincadeira. Eu não tenho outro filho.

-Sinto muito, mas eu fiz o teste três vezes pra ter certeza. Ele é seu filho.

-Olha, Booth, antes de a Cam fazer o teste eu fiz a reconstrução facial. E agora eu sei por que ele me pareceu tão familiar. – disse Angela, entregando o desenho para Booth.

Eles olharam para o desenho de um Booth adolescente que sorria para eles.

-Angela está certa. A estrutura óssea da vítima é muito similar com a sua. – disse Brennan.

Um silêncio desconfortável pairou sobre a sala enquanto Booth segurava o desenho, sentindo que o mundo estava desabando sob seus pés. Ele saiu, foi até a sala de Brennan e desabou no sofá.

"_Um filho?... como eu posso não saber que tenho um filho? Tinha. Agora ele está morto e provavelmente esse foi o único motivo de eu descobrir que ele existia."_

Brennan entrou na sala e sentou-se ao lado de Booth.

-Você está bem?

-Um filho que eu nem sabia que existia foi morto por um serial killer. I'm not ok.

Brennan ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, olhando preocupada para Booth.

-Ele foi morto por um serial killer que mata gêmeos idênticos. – ela disse.

-E?

-Isso significa que ele tem um irmão gêmeo. Isso quer dizer que você tem mais um filho.

Booth encarou Brennan, estupefato.

-You're right, Bones. A gente precisa encontrá-lo antes que... – Booth deixou a idéia no ar.

Neste momento, Sweets entra na sala, já a par da situação.

-Você está bem? – pergunta a Booth.

-Não.

-Você quer conversar sobre isso?

-Não, eu não quero conversar sobre isso. O que eu quero é achar o meu outro filho antes do serial killer. – respondeu Booth, levantando-se.

Eles foram até o local onde Cam, Angela e Hodgins estavam.

-Você está bem? – pergunta Cam.

-Yeah, thanks.

-Nós chegamos à conclusão de que... – começou Brennan.

-... A vítima tinha um irmão gêmeo que, ao que tudo indica, ainda está vivo? – interrompeu Cam.

-Isso. E agora nós precisamos encontrá-lo. – completou Booth.

-O único problema é que não conseguimos identificar seu filho ainda. – lembrou Angela. – Você não tem idéia de quem possa ser a mãe dele?

-Eu não sei. – respondeu Booth. – Quantos anos ele tem mesmo?

-17. – respondeu Brennan.

-17? Oh... Daniela. Daniela Santocristo. Ela era brasileira. Veio estudar inglês por seis meses e depois voltou pro Brasil.

-Brasileira? Agora ficou complicado. – falou Cam.

-Peraí, se o seu filho veio para cá legalmente, eu posso comparar o desenho que eu fiz com a foto no registro das pessoas que têm o _Green card_. – disse Angela.

-Ok, vamos fazer isso. – disse Booth.

Angela começou a analisar os registros tentando encontrar uma combinação.

-Aqui, achei duas combinações. James e Klaus Santocristo, 17 anos. Aqui diz que eles foram adotados por Christopher Torres aos 12 anos e foram emancipados aos 13, logo depois Christopher Torres morreu e eles receberam o dinheiro da herança e do seguro de vida. Só uma pergunta: como vamos saber qual dos dois é a vítima?

-Peça os registros médicos dos dois e eu posso comparar com a vítima. – respondeu Brennan.

-Ok, faça isso enquanto eu falo com a família das outras duas vítimas, Jeremy e Lucas Montgomery, e depois nós vamos à casa dos meus filhos. – disse Booth, engasgando-se ao pronunciar as últimas palavras.

***

Booth e Brennan estavam no carro indo em direção à casa dos irmãos Santocristo.

-O corpo que nós encontramos é de Klaus Santocristo. Os registros mostram que James quebrou o braço com 14 anos, não há sinal disso nos restos mortais. – disse Bones.

-Não o chame assim.

-Assim como?

-Você sabe. Restos mortais.

-Mas nós chamamos todas as vítimas assim. – disse Brennan, confusa.

-É, mas ele não é como as outras vítimas. Ele é meu filho.

-O fato de vocês dividirem o mesmo código genético não significa que você seja pai dele. Antropologicamente falando, você não cumpriu nenhum dos deveres exigidos pela sociedade que te fariam ser considerado pai dele.

-Eu sei, Bones. Eu sei que eu não estava lá, ok? Eu não estava lá por eles. – disse Booth com raiva e frustração.

-Você está se culpando pelo que aconteceu? Você acha que Klaus não teria sido assassinado se você soubesse que ele existia? – perguntou Brennan, preocupada. Vendo que ele não respondia, ela continuou. – Não tem como saber se você criando eles faria com que isso não acontecesse.

-Eu sei, eu sei! Mas, e se... You know? – Booth olhou para Brennan como se quisesse que ela entrasse em sua cabeça e entendesse como ele se sentia.

Brennan apenas lançou-lhe um olhar preocupado, antes de desembarcarem em frente a um casarão.

-É aqui mesmo que eles moram? – perguntou Booth.

-Yes. Eles também herdaram a casa do homem que os adotou.

-Uau! – exclamou Booth, admirando a casa.

Tocaram a campainha e esperaram por alguns minutos até que um jovem moreno e de cabelos pretos e escorridos atendesse a porta.

-Pois não?

-Olá, eu sou o agente especial Seeley Booth, FBI e esta é a minha parceira, Dra. Temperance Brennan, do Instituto Jeffersonian. Nós estamos procurando por James Santocristo.

-Por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Jimmy?

-Não pelo que sabemos. Então, se você puder me dizer onde ele está... – começou Booth.

-Eu não sei onde ele está. – interrompeu o garoto. – Eu não vejo ele e o irmão, Klaus, há dois dias.

-Qual é o seu nome? – perguntou Booth.

-Hector.

-Você mora aqui, Hector?

-Sim. Eu costumava morar nas ruas antes do Jimmy e do Klaus me acolherem. Eles são incríveis.

-Hum, então você mora aqui e não reportou o desaparecimento deles?

-Não, eles sempre fazem isso, sabe? Às vezes eles desaparecem por dias sem avisar ninguém. Achei que eles estavam viajando. – disse Hector, sem entender o porquê das perguntas. – O que aconteceu?

-Klaus Santocristo está morto. - respondeu Brennan.

-O quê? Como?

-Ele foi assassinado. – respondeu Booth. – Então, se você pudesse me dizer onde eu posso procurar James, seria ótimo.

-Sim, claro. Tentem a rua K, nós temos passado muito tempo lá ultimamente. – sugeriu Hector, ainda atordoado pela notícia.

-Rua K? Essa rua é o ponto de encontro de drogados, mendigos, meninos de rua. – disse Booth.

-É, eu sei. Jimmy e Klaus estavam tentando mudar isso, dar algum propósito pra vida deles.

-Ok, obrigado pela sua colaboração. Aqui está o meu cartão, se você falar com o James, me ligue. – disse Booth, antes de entrar no carro com Brennan.

***

Booth e Brennan andavam pela rua atraindo os olhares de jovens e mendigos que vagavam por ali. Aproximaram-se de um grupo de adolescentes que conversavam animadamente.

-Hei, algum de vocês viu esse garoto? – perguntou Booth mostrando uma foto de James.

Um dos garotos pegou a foto para ver melhor.

-Por que você quer saber?

-Isso quer dizer que você o conhece?

-Talvez sim. Talvez não.

Booth deu um sorrisinho antes de prensar o garoto contra a parede que estava atrás dele.

-Olha, esse garoto – disse Booth mostrando a foto. – Ele está em perigo. Então é melhor você parar de gracinha e me falar se você o viu.

-Jimmy tá em perigo?

-Yes.

-Olha, cara, eu não vejo ele desde o festival.

-Festival? – perguntou Booth.

-É. Ele e o irmão têm essa coisa por música, então, vez ou outra eles fazem um festival de música onde qualquer um pode ir e cantar, seja música de própria autoria ou de outros artistas.

-E quando foi esse festival?

-Há dois dias. Eu tenho o DVD onde a gente gravou o festival.

-Ótimo. Eu vou querer.

O garoto tirou o DVD do bolso do agasalho e entregou-o a Booth.

-Por que ele tá em perigo?

-O irmão dele, Klaus, foi assassinado.

O garoto fez uma cara desconcertada, ele parecia muito abalado com a notícia.

-Vocês acham que o assassino vai ir atrás do Jimmy? – perguntou o garoto, sério.

-Nós não sabemos ainda.

-É melhor vocês pegarem the son of a bitch que matou Klaus. – o garoto fez uma pausa antes de continuar. – Ele não merecia isso. Klaus e Jimmy são as melhores pessoas que eu já conheci, eles se importam e te tratam como igual mesmo sendo ricos. Vocês sabem esse prédio abandonado aqui atrás? Nós costumávamos vir aqui o tempo todo pra usar drogas. Eles mudaram isso. Agora esse lugar é um lar pra gente e nós somos como uma família, a família que nunca tivemos. E é tudo por causa deles. Então, é melhor vocês pegarem the son of a bitch que matou Klaus.

***

_-E aí pessoal, como vai essa força?! Aqui estamos em mais um Festival de Música Livre dos Irmãos Santocristo. Fiquem à vontade, tem bebida e churrasco pra todo mundo! Eu e Jimmy vamos começar a cantoria, depois quem quiser cantar, sinta-se em casa!_

_Os dedos de James começaram a dançar por sobre as cordas do violão e logo todos se embalavam ao som da voz de Klaus:_

_-E quando eu estiver triste _

_Simplesmente me abrace,_

_Quando eu estiver louco_

_Subitamente se afaste..._

Booth, Brennan e Sweets assistiam Klaus cantar animadamente em cima de um palco pequeno montado num parque qualquer ao sol do meio-dia. O rosto do garoto se iluminava a cada palavra cantada como se não houvesse alegria maior do que estar ali naquele momento.

"_Ele parece tão feliz. Quem poderia imaginar que aquele garoto tão sorridente fosse morrer dali a poucas horas?", _pensou Booth com amargura enquanto assistia ao DVD.

-Eles parecem bons garotos. – comentou Sweets para Booth. – Você deveria estar orgulhoso.

-Yeah... – suspirou Booth, voltando a atenção para o vídeo que agora mostrava Klaus e Jimmy com alguns amigos brincando de jogar água uns nos outros ao som de outra voz que agora estava no microfone.

Assistiram por mais algum tempo. Cada minuto do vídeo fazia Booth sentir-se pior com tamanha alegria. Acabaram o vídeo e Sweets começou a explicar-lhes sobre o assassino.

-A escolha de gêmeos idênticos como alvo indicam que o assassino também tem um irmão gêmeo, provavelmente morto de maneira trágica. Tortura não é muito comum em seriais killers. Eu aposto que ele sofreu abusos quando criança, talvez até o mesmo que ele proporciona às vítimas. – começou Sweets. – Ele é metódico. Todas as vítimas foram torturadas no mesmo período de tempo e mortas **exatamente** do mesmo jeito. A segunda vítima sempre é pega exatamente seis meses depois da primeira e todas são despejadas no mesmo lugar e na mesma posição. Além disso, tanto o pai dos gêmeos Shepard quanto o dos gêmeos Montgomery viram um homem de óculos escuros e boné do Red Sox antes dos filhos desaparecerem. O que me faz chegar à conclusão de que ele está sempre vestido desse jeito quando escolhe as vítimas.

-Então eu vou mandar alguém assistir ao vídeo e procurar por um cara de óculos escuros e boné do Red Sox no meio do festival. – concluiu Booth.

Booth e Brennan foram até a sala onde Clark examinava atentamente os ossos das vítimas.

-Descobriu alguma coisa? – perguntou Booth.

-Yes. Eu descobri o que foi usado para amarrar as vítimas.

-E o que foi? – perguntou Brennan.

-Algemas. Provavelmente presas ao teto e ao chão por cordas.

-Isso faz sentido. Eu encontrei algumas partículas de liga metálica nos punhos das vítimas. – anunciou Hodgins, tendo ouvido o final da conversa ao entrar na sala.

-E você? Encontrou alguma coisa? – perguntou Booth.

-Só algumas partículas nas roupas da vítima mais recente. – Hodgins percebeu que havia falado do filho de Booth com descaso e ele agora o olhava estranhamente. Ficou sem graça por um momento e continuou. – Anyway, eu ainda não identifiquei as partículas, mas acredito que quando conseguir, isso vai nos dar o local do crime.

-E o que você ainda está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Booth, aproximando-se de Hodgins intimadoramente.

-É... Eu... Provavelmente eu deveria só voltar pro meu trabalho... – gaguejou Hodgins.

Antes que ele pudesse sair, Angela entrou.

-Booth. – chamou ela. – Tem uma pessoa aqui querendo te ver.

De trás dela surgiu um garoto de cabelos espetados e olheiras profundas de quem não tem uma boa noite de sono há tempos, mas que, fora isso, era a cópia lavada de Booth.

-James? – disse Booth, hesitante.

-Yeah, that's me. – respondeu o garoto. – Eu soube que você queria falar comigo. Então... É verdade? Meu irmão está... Morto?

Booth olhou para ele sem saber como responder. Sentia como se todas as palavras lhe fugissem à mente.

-Por que... Nós não vamos até a minha sala? – sugeriu Brennan, olhando ora para Booth, ora para o garoto que demonstrava não entender porque Booth parecia tão perturbado.

Foram até a sala. Brennan e James sentaram-se no sofá enquanto Booth acomodava-se numa cadeira de frente para o filho.

-James... – começou Booth. – Yes. Your brother… He is dead.

O rosto do garoto contorceu-se como se a tristeza fosse muito grande para ele suportar sozinho. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ele parecia prestes a cair no choro, mas ao invés disso, apenas perguntou: - Como vocês o identificaram?

Booth pigarreou tentando encontrar palavras para lhe contar que era seu pai, mas Brennan foi mais rápida.

-Primeiro nós tentamos os registros dentários, mas como não conseguimos uma identidade, nós passamos seu DNA pelo sistema e encontramos uma combinação parcial.

-Uma combinação parcial? Isso significa... Vocês encontraram um parente nosso? – perguntou o garoto sem acreditar.

Dessa vez Booth conseguiu que as palavras saíssem da sua boca.

-I'm... I'm your father, James.

James olhou para Booth com olhos arregalados de surpresa, as lágrimas agora caindo de seus olhos que já não conseguiam segurá-las. Ele se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para o outro com as mãos na cabeça, atordoado.

Booth apenas observava inquieto, sem saber o que fazer.

Num dado momento, James pára e senta-se novamente, com os olhos fixos em Booth.

-Você realmente é meu pai?

-Yes.

O garoto abriu um sorriso que logo se transformou numa risada.

Booth e Brennan trocaram um olhar sem entender.

-O que foi? – Booth perguntou.

-Não, é que... Mesmo morto, Klaus consegue fazer algo legal por mim. – vendo que Booth não entendia, ele explicou. – Ele morreu e fez com que nos encontrássemos.

Ele sorriu de novo e Booth retribuiu com um sorriso meio tímido.

-Eu posso vê-lo? – perguntou James.

-Eu não sei se seria bom... – começou Booth.

-Please. – pediu James.

***

Quando Booth, Brennan e James saíram da sala, os olhares de Cam, Angela e Hodgins se voltaram para eles, curiosos e ansiosos por saber o que acontecera.

-James, estes são Dr. Jack Hodgins, Dra. Camille Saroyan e Angela Montenegro. Eles estão trabalhando no caso do seu irmão. Everybody, this is James. – apresentou-os Booth.

Eles se cumprimentaram timidamente.

Os olhos de James percorreram os rostos dos três, porém se fixaram num ponto atrás deles.

-That's him? – perguntou para Booth, apontando para os ossos que estavam em cima de uma mesa.

Booth olhou para Brennan que confirmou com a cabeça.

-Sim. – respondeu Booth.

James se aproximou dos restos mortais e fitou o crânio no ponto onde antes ficavam os olhos de seu irmão.

-Eu ainda consigo ver o rosto dele. É difícil acreditar que ele se foi. Mas, enfim, Cest la vie. – disse tristemente.

-Você não parece tão abalado. – comentou Brennan.

James lançou-lhe um olhar triste e sorriu.

-Eu estou, mas como Klaus disse uma vez, a vida é muito curta para perdermos nosso tempo nos focando nas coisas ruins. Além disso, eu sei que ele sempre estará comigo.

-Your brother is dead. –disse Brennan, enfatizando a última palavra.

-Bones! – sussurrou Booth numa reprimenda.

-Dra. Brennan, as pessoas não morrem realmente, elas continuam vivas nas memórias daqueles que as conheceram. Meu irmão vai continuar vivo em mim e em todas as pessoas às quais ele já fez algum bem ou algum mal.

-Mas... – começou Brennan, mas parou ao perceber o olhar de Booth.

-Vocês estão trabalhando em mais de um caso? – perguntou James, percebendo que havia mais um esqueleto ao lado do de seu irmão.

-Não. – respondeu Booth. – Klaus foi morto por um serial killer.

-Excuse me?

-Yeah. E tem mais uma coisa. O assassino só pega irmãos gêmeos, então, até nós descobrirmos quem é ele, você deve ficar aqui, por precaução.

-Ok.

O silêncio reinou por alguns segundos até Angela resolver se pronunciar.

-Eu recriei os assassinatos.

Foram todos para a sala onde Angela fazia as reconstruções em 3D.

Assistiram as vítimas dependuradas serem soltas para depois o assassino quebrar-lhes o pescoço. Angela ia explicando e a cada cena, James parecia sentir-se pior, seu rosto contorcia-se como se lembrasse de algo horrível que desejasse desesperadamente esquecer.

***

Booth e Brennan discutiam o caso enquanto James estava pensativo ao lado deles. Ele ficara em silêncio desde que Angela reproduziu os assassinatos.

-Are you ok? – perguntou Booth, reparando no silêncio do rapaz.

-Hum? Yeah, I'm ok... I'm just… tired. – respondeu o garoto.

-Por que você não tira um cochilo no sofá da sala da Bones?

-Ok. – disse, porém antes de ir, continuou. – You're a nice guy. Eu gostaria de ter te conhecido antes.

Booth olhou para o rapaz entre espantado e comovido.

***

Booth acabara de receber uma ligação de um agente dizendo que havia encontrado um homem de óculos escuros e boné do Red Sox no vídeo de Klaus e James que ele entregara.

-C'mon, Bones! Vamos perguntar pro James se ele viu esse cara no dia do festival.

Quando chegaram à sala de Brennan, porém, o garoto não estava mais lá. Eles, então, começaram a andar pelo prédio a sua procura, perguntando a todos se o tinham visto.

-Liga pro celular dele. – sugeriu Brennan.

Booth discou o número, mas tudo que ouvia era a caixa postal do outro lado da linha.

-Ok. – suspirou Booth lentamente, tentando se acalmar. – Eu vou mandar uma viatura pra rua K para ver se ele está por lá, e nós vamos até a casa dele.

***

Booth e Brennan chegaram a casa e, como não havia ninguém, arrobaram a porta. Checaram todos os cômodos sem encontrá-lo em lugar nenhum; estavam no quarto de James quando o celular de Brennan tocou.

-Brennan. – disse, atendendo ao telefone.

Enquanto Brennan falava ao telefone, Booth olhava ao redor, analisando o quarto. Quando percorreram a cama, Booth tomou um choque ao ver os objetos em cima dela.

-Hodgins descobriu o local do crime. Fica numa fábrica abandonada na periferia da cidade. – disse Brennan. Ela percebeu que Booth não escutava e seguiu a direção de seus olhos até os objetos e então, compreendeu.

***

Booth e Brennan entraram na fábrica abandonada de arma em punho e seguiram para o segundo andar. Chegando lá, encontraram James no meio do aposento, encolhido, abraçado aos joelhos e balançando-se de um lado para o outro encarando o vazio.

Booth engoliu em seco. _"Por que, meu Deus? Por quê?"_

Assim que eles entraram, James parou de se balançar e saiu de seu transe.

-Como vocês souberam?

-Você deixou as algemas, os óculos e o boné do Red Sox em cima da cama. – respondeu Booth, com um nó na garganta.

O garoto acenou com a cabeça e continuou.

-Algo me dizia que não eram apenas sonhos. Que havia algo maligno dentro de mim. Quando sua amiga mostrou a reconstituição dos assassinatos, eu me lembrei de tudo. Dos gritos que eles davam por causa das algemas cortando-lhes a carne dos punhos e tornozelos, e de como eles paravam após algumas horas; da carne viva que aparecia quando eu lhes soltava e da força que eu aplicava para quebrar-lhes o pescoço lentamente. Eu achava que eram apenas sonhos ruins que não me deixavam dormir. – ele soltou uma risada seca e sem graça. – Mas acontece que não eram sonhos e eu matei meu irmão. A única coisa que me consola é que agora está acabado. Está tudo acabado.

Ele suspirou aliviado e ergueu uma das mãos.

-Não faça isso! – exclamou Booth ao ver que ele segurava uma navalha.

James virou a cabeça na direção de Booth e sorriu.

-You're a nice guy. Eu nunca vou me esquecer de você, e espero que você nunca se esqueça de mim também. – dizendo isso, cravou a navalha no pescoço de um lado a outro.

-Não!!!!!!!! – gritou Booth.

Ele e Brennan correram para socorrê-lo. Booth colocou a mão no talho no pescoço do garoto sentindo o sangue quente jorrar em sua mão para fora dele, e junto com ele toda a vida que um dia existira naquele rapaz.

***

_E quando eu estiver triste_

_Simplesmente me abrace_

_Quando eu estiver louco_

_Subitamente se afaste_

_Quando eu estiver fogo_

_Suavemente se encaixe_

Booth e Brennan estavam parados em frente ao caixão; Cam, Sweets, Angela e Hodgins estavam atrás deles. Muita gente havia comparecido ao enterro dos irmãos Santocristo; eles definitivamente tinham muitos amigos. Brennan aproximou-se um pouco mais de Booth e entrelaçou seu braço no dele, num gesto que queria dizer: "eu estou aqui se você precisar."

_E quando eu estiver triste _

_Simplesmente me abrace_

_E quando eu estiver louco_

_Subitamente se afaste_

_E quando eu estiver bobo_

_Sutilmente disfarce_

_Mas quando eu estiver morto_

_Suplico que não me mate não_

_Dentro de ti_

_Dentro de ti_

Uma lágrima solitária escorreu dos olhos de Angela. Ela segurou a mão de Hodgins delicadamente.

-James estava certo sobre uma coisa. – ela começou, falando apenas para que ele ouvisse. – A vida é muito curta. Eu não quero passá-la imaginando como teria sido se nós tivéssemos ficado juntos.

Hodgins encarou-a um pouco espantado, mas sobretudo feliz com a declaração que ela fez. Seus lábios se uniram num beijo sutil e delicado.

_Mesmo que o mundo acabe enfim_

_Dentro de tudo que cabe em ti_

_Mesmo que o mundo acabe enfim_

_Dentro de tudo que cabe em ti_

Booth olhou para o horizonte e viu a figura dos dois filhos que não conheceu. _"Não, James. Eu definitivamente não o esquecerei."_. Ao longe, uma música enchia os ouvidos de todos com sua melodia.

* * *

**NA**:_ É isso. Primeira fic de Bones :)_

_Bom? Ruim? Comente! Musica: Sutilmente, Skank._

_Obrigada por ler ;D_


End file.
